


Call it even

by 3cheers4sweet_romance



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2659415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers4sweet_romance/pseuds/3cheers4sweet_romance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank didn't mean to watch  while Gerard was touching himself, he really didn't. In fact, he had no idea that that was happening. If he had known that a minute before, he wouldn't have opened the bathroom door and stepped in, but he had because he didn't even know that Gerard was at the apartment.</p><p>A fic where Frank watches Gerard jercking off by accident and then, for some reason, he thinks that he needs to make things even between them in order to save their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call it even

 

 

That night, Frank had committed himself in his room because he had a mid-term paper that he needed to finish and hand in to his sociology professor first thing in the morning. The theme of the assignment was really tedious, but he had managed to focus on it for a few straight hours. Then, at ten o'clock, he gave himself a break and went out to have a smoke.

Gerard hadn't come back to the apartment yet, but Frank didn't payed much attention to that because Gerard usually came home late when he was out with Mikey, Ray and the other guys. Gerard had invited Frank to join them that night, but he had to turn down the offer, even when he really needed some distraction from the exams and projects and stuff that he was working on at the time, because he still had a lot to write and correct before he could finish his work. Frank threw the butt of his cigarette to the ground at the thought of that, stomped on it carelessly and went back inside.

By the time that the pages he wrote were coming out of the printer, Frank's head was pounding and his whole back felt soared from the position he held for hours while he was hunched over his computer, typing. He rubbed the back of his neck and his shoulders soothingly, trying to ease the tension accumulated there, but the weak movement of his own hand wasn't an effective relief. He would kill for a proper massage at the time, one of Gerard's massages to be more precise. The guy really knew how to get rid of the knots on his shoulders and neck, but since he wasn't there, Frank had to settle with a little more neck rubbing and some arms stretching.

The last page came out of the machine and Frak stood up from the chair to gather all the printed pages and put them in a folder. He left his finished paper on the desk before heading towards the bathroom to take an aspirin out of the cabinet. The plan was simple, he was going to take a pill and brush his teeth, then he would let himself tumble over his bed and sleep like a log until the beep of is alarm clock would force him to wake up the next morning.

While Frank was walking through the hallway, he let out a long yawn and looked down at his watch. It was past one am and he considered texting Gerard to ask him what time he was getting back to the apartment or if he was planning on crashing at Mikey's that night, as he often did, but then he saw the glimmer of a light coming from Gerard's room, filtering through the crack at the bottom of the door, so he thought that his roommate was already in there, getting ready to go to sleep. What Frank didn't know was that Gerard wasn't in his room, that he actually was in the bathroom and for some reason, he hadn't locked the door.

Frank walked there and pushed the door open not even considering the possibility of finding somebody else there, but then he saw him. Gerard was standing in front of the toilet, with his pants and underwear pulled down a little,  just a tiny patch of pale skin from his thighs was visible under the hanging fabric of his T shirt and he had his eyes closed, his mouth slack and his dick in his hand. Frank's eyes widened and it took him a few seconds to come out of his initial shock and realize what was going on. Gerard wasn't there just peeing, he was jerking off. 

Fortunately, Gerard didn't seem to notice his presence, so Frank stepped back immediately and pulled the door back with him. He needed to get the hell out of there, but once he moved back, he froze, feeling his breath hitching. He only realized after a moment, that he wasn't able to move because something was compelling him to stay there and see some more. Frank had never been into voyeurism and shit, but at the time, he felt something like a pull, attracting him to the door.

He shifted to the side the slightest bit, aware of the sudden agitation in his breathing and the slow extension of his muscles as he positioned himself right behind the crack and peeped through it again. His heartbeat was thrumming in his ears and he knew that it was wrong, no, beyond wrong. Being there, peering through a cracked open door, watching who was his roommate and one of his best friends masturbating, that was completely unacceptable, but Frank couldn't make himself look away and go back to his room.

There was something in the way that Gerard's face looked at the time, all flushed with arousal, that seemed to have a hypnotic effect on Frank. He had seen Gerard's dick, or almost had seen it a few times, it was inevitable living in the same apartment, sharing one bathroom and given Gerard's habit of not making sure that the doors were closed before taking his clothes off, but Frank never allowed himself to really look and certainly, he had never seen Gerard like that before, all hard and hot and exposed.

At the time, Gerard was standing there in front of Frank, but his mind seemed to be drifting far away from the apartment. He looked lost in what he was doing, with his head tilted down, some strands of hair falling idly over his forehead and obscuring his eyes and his lips parted as short puffs of air were coming out of his mouth in quiet gasps. Because of the way that Gerard was moving his hand along his shaft, Frank thought he had just started with that. The movement was slow and controlled, his hand gliding leisurely down from the base and up to the head, his fingers were barely brushing the slick skin of his dick.

The sight of that was affecting Frank's body in a very notorious way. His headache had vanished in an instant, his breathing was shallow and as fast as his pulse and his cheeks and ears were warm with the sudden wave of heat that he felt rising from his chest up to his face. His jeans were tighter because he was definitely getting hard from that, but he couldn't tell if his arousal was caused by the situation, he, lurking behind a door, watching something he wasn't supposed to watch, or because the one in there, touching himself, was Gerard.

Frank felt attracted to Gerard, that was a known fact. He had felt attracted to him since they first met when they started college. Frank had been feeling this recurrent attraction for the past three years and the thing was that they even had kissed a couple of times before in drunk dares and it had been nice, more than nice, actually, but Frank didn't make himself act upon it because Gerard had always been with someone else.

First, it was Megan, then Bob, followed by Brian and until three months ago, Lindsey. Gerard didn't spend much time out of a relationship and every time he started a new one, he seemed to be in love, so that was the reason why Frank had decided to keep Gerard in the _just friends_ section of his brain and had done his best to suppress any feelings he might be having.

Lately, though, he had cut himself some slack and allowed himself to do things that before he had only considered doing. Now that Gerard was single, Frank let himself stare at him for long, furtive moments while Gerard was distracted drawing, reading or doing whatever on the other side of the living. Then, Frank would get a little closer when they were sitting next to each other on the couch watching tv, just to feel the warmth irradiating from Gerard's body. He also would touch Gerard's arm or his knee while they were commenting on what they were watching, for no other reason that, sometimes, he felt like touching Gerard when they were that close. Frank thought that it was maybe a little too obvious how he felt about him and that at least Ray and Mikey had noticed something, but Gerard was one oblivious motherfucker and that was frustrating, to say the least.

“Ahn,” all of the sudden, Gerard emitted a loud, weird sound, something like a groan or a strangled moan and Frank stepped back, startled. He felt like his heart was about to pop out of his chest and he knew that that was his cue, he had to get the fuck out of there and forget that that whole thing ever happened, but again, he couldn't move. There was some kind of invisible force that was keeping his feet planted in the doorway of the bathroom and he knew exactly that it had everything to do with the tightness in his jeans.

When he realized that Gerard hadn't seen him or heard him yet, he considered peering just a little longer, just for one more minute and then go back to his room silently, without his friend ever knowing what happened. Frank thought that it was a perfect plan, so he took a very cautious step forward, leaned his body just a tiny bit and that's when he saw Gerard completely lost in it.

At the time, Gerard had his neck arched back, his mouth open and he had increased the speed of the strokes considerably. The grip around his cock was a little too tight, Frank could tell by the way that his foreskin was being pulled with every move of his hand. Frank couldn't restrain himself any longer, he was painfully hard in his pants and had to get some friction in order to ease the persistent need, so he slid one hand very slowly over his hip-bone and down to his groin and palmed his cock lightly, feeling just a slight pressure sending tingles of pleasure through the rough fabric of his jeans. He bit his lip hard to quiet down a gasp and pressed his palm against his dick one more time.

On the other side of the room, Gerard was close to the edge. He had put a hand against the wall in front of him as a way to support himself, his head was tilted down and his chin almost buried in his chest. He was biting his lip hard and Frank wanted to do that, he wanted to be the one tugging and sucking at Gerard's bottom lip while the latter was touching himself, but for now, he had to settle with watching it happen, from a few yards of distance.

After a few moments of fast stroking and emitting quiet, strangled noises, Gerard released the lip he had caught between his teeth and a series of short high pitched moans escaped from his mouth. Frank watched expectantly with his hand still on his crotch as Gerard was getting closer and closer to his orgasm. It only took a few more seconds and some rapid, sloppy strokes and that was it, Gerard came with a loud throaty moan that resonated in the tiled room and Frank couldn't keep it quiet any longer, he let out a gasp when he saw the spurs of cum dripping down Gerard's hand. That was the biggest mistake that Frank has ever made in his life.

Gerard turned around when he heard the gasp and looked at him with huge, startled eyes and with his dick still in his hand. Frank stepped back and to the side immediately. He was standing by the corridor wall feeling his heart beating frantically and was about to flee when he heard Gerard's voice calling him.

“Frank?” he said, sounding hesitant.

Frank cringed, “Gee, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...” He choked as he felt his throat tightening all of the sudden. “I'm really, really sorry,” he managed before running back to his room and closing the door behind him with a thud, feeling like the biggest pervert in the whole word.

The following morning he went to the kitchen and apologized properly to Gerard while the latter was making some coffee.

“It's okay,” Gerard cut him off when Frank was about to say _I'm sorry_ for the hundredth time. “I was a little tipsy and I forgot to close the door,” he said mildly. “Plus,” he shrugged and sipped at his coffee, “I thought that you were already sleeping”. Frank was dazed, staring at Gerard with big eyes, not fully understanding why he was taking the whole thing so well. “It was an accident,” Gerard added with an earnest, and somehow, gentle tone. He offered him a cup of coffee and gave him a small smile. Frank sighed, took the cup and finally felt some relief.

“So, Gerard thinks that it was an accident...” Frank was trying to analyze that piece of information while he was walking to the college campus, just because sometimes he tortures himself by overthinking everything and sure, Frank had accidentally opened the door not knowing that Gerard was there, that part was accidental, but then he had seen what was going on and decided to stay behind the door, watching his roommate jacking off. He even touched himself while he was watching him, for god's sake! Frank rubbed a hand roughly against his face while he was walking the steps of the classroom building, feeling that he was, indeed, the biggest perv in the whole world.

As the days went by, instead of being eased, that initial feeling only got worse. Even when Gerard had assured him that it wasn't a big deal, that it had been an accident and that everything was okay between them, he started to act weird around Frank. The first time that Frank noticed it, was after the presentation of one of Gerard's big art projects that took place that same week. Usually, after one of those, Gerard came to the apartment all excited and smiley and told Frank every single detail, using a lot of hand gestures and even different voices while he was re-enacting the dialogs of his story. That time, though, when Frank asked him about it, Gerard just shrugged and flatly said “It was okay,” before going to commit himself in his room.

The following days, Frank realized that Gerard was avoiding him, or that at least, he was avoiding being alone with him in the same room. He started spending more time in his bedroom or out with Mikey and Ray and his other friends. In a period of two weeks, they had just exchanged a few words, since they only talked when it was strictly necessary and sometimes, if Frank asked him something or tried to initiate a conversation, Gerard didn't even take his eyes from his sketchpad or his computer or the comic book he had in his hands at the time, it was like if he was avoiding making eye contact with him too.

Gerard was acting distant and weird and that made Frank feel awful. Beyond the attraction he felt towards him, Gerard's friendship was too important to Frank, and not only his, but Mikey's and Ray's too, and he knew that if he fucked things up with Gerard, it would mean the end of his friendship with them all and Frank definitely didn't want that to happen. So that's when the solution came to his mind.

“Danny Milano,” Frank muttered to himself. “That's it,” he said excitedly and sat up from his bed where he had been lying down, sulking for a long while that night. Danny Milano had been his neighbor and his best friend in high school. The kid had a great taste in music, an amazing horror movies collection and he knew how to do this cool trick with his bike where he got on it, stood up on the pedals and then jumped around, propped on the front tire, but he was small for his age and kind of geeky and an easy target for bullies, just as Frank was.

One day, he found Danny sitting on the floor behind the locker room door, naked. The only thing that was covering his body was a small towel that he had wrapped around his waist. It turned out that some asshole seniors took his clothes while he was in the showers and left him there with nothing to wear. Frank grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of his own locker, then took out his jacket and offered both pieces of clothing to Danny. The kid got dressed and they walked home almost in silence. Frank could understand how angry and embarrassed Danny was feeling at the time and that he wasn't in the mood for talking, but then, when the days went by and Danny started to be very quiet around him and turned down every invite to hang out in Frank's house, he knew that something was wrong, but it wasn't long before Frank figured out the reason.

One Friday, after the gym teacher made him run a series of laps around a wet, muddy football field, Frank felt too sweaty and gross to go home like that, so he decided to do something that he avoided at all costs: taking a shower in the facilities of the school. What he didn't know then, was that as soon as he got in, the same group of assholes that stole Danny's clothes took his as well. Frank was sitting on a bench in the locker room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist when Danny came in. He lent him an extra pair of trousers that he kept in his locker after the incedent, and his uniform sweater. After Frank got dressed, they walked home in the same ominous silence than the time before.

Surprisingly enough, after that happened, Danny went back to being the same chatty, friendly kid that he was before and Frank realized that the changed happened because they had been through the same experience. They had seen each other in their worst moments of humiliation and that made things even between them. Soon, their friendship went back to normal and it was just in time, because it was almost the end of the school year and they, along with some other very creative and very resentful kids, spend some quality time together while planning on their sweet, sweet revenge.

So that was it, Frank needed to make things even between him and Gerard in order to save their friendship and for that to happen, he had to rub one out in front of him.

"Okay,” he said to himself, “I have to do this,” he sighed and walked out of his room. Down the corridor, the door of Gerard's room was open. Frank peered inside and saw that his roommate was sitting at his desk, drawing something and humming a tune that Frank didn't recognize at the time. He seemed completely oblivious of Frank's presence and for some reason, that make him hesitate. Frank went back to his room immediately, closing the door behind him.

He huffed harshly thinking that the whole thing was ridiculous, that he couldn't do it, but he had to, that was the only way to make things go back to normal. The thing was that Frank wasn't even horny at the time, so how he was supposed to rub one out in front of his friend? Frank huffed and closed his eyes. He considered his situation, for a long moment. Then he remembered how easy it had been for Gerard, back when he saw him that night.

Frank remembered the way that Gerard touched himself so slowly, almost delicately at first, his fingers forming a loose ring around his cock and his thumb gliding in a smooth, circular motion around the tip with every up stroke. Frank wondered how it would feel like to be touched like that, slowly and carefully... How it would be like to have Gerard pressed against his body, panting softly, one hand holding him by the hip and the other one wrapped around his cock. Frank wondered if Gerard would tease him a little, if he would jack him leisurely for long minutes while whispering filthy things next to his ear until Frank couldn't stand it any longer and he...

“Ahn,” Frank startled himself by his own moan. He got so into that unbidden fantasy that he didn't even noticed when he started to get hard or when his right hand decided to move from the side of his thigh to his crotch and started rubbing it lightly. Frank looked down and yeah, he was fully hard by then, so that was the perfect opportunity.

He poked his head out the door and called his roommate. “Gerard,” he said, the name came out a little breathless and he hoped that Gerard didn't think that it was weird.

“Yes” Gerard replied from the other side of the corridor.

“Can you come over here for a second?” Frank asked, one hand still pressed against his erection.

“Sure,” Gerard said mildly. When Frank heard footsteps getting closer, he moved from the door and stood by the foot of his bed, feeling his heart starting to beat faster. “What's up?” Gerard asked him once he got to the doorway.

“Come in,” Frank said, his voice was noticeably huskier than usual. “Why don't you sit down,” he offered, pointing at the bed, “There's something I need to show you”.

“Okay,” Gerard agreed easily, he surely had no idea of what was coming next. “What is it?” He looked expectantly at Frank. “Are you finally showing me those drawings that you made that time?" Gerad asked with a glint of curiosity in his eyes. "Because," he continued, "I've told you like a million times, you are good at drawing, it doesn't matter if you don't master the technique or..” “No,” Frank shook his head vehemently,

“It's not that, I...” He bit his lip and hesitated a little. “There's... There's something you have to see,” Frank exhaled and took his hands to his navel.

Gerard followed the path of Frank's hands with his gaze and his eyes instantly widened when Frank started unzipping his jeans and quickly shoved his thumbs under the elastic of his underwear. He was about to tug both pieces of clothing down, when Gerard yelled.

“Frank! What are you doing?” he asked, looking alarmed.

“I'm about to touch myself and I want you to watch,” Frank blurted out.

“What?” Gerard's stood up from the bed like if he had suddenly realized that he had sat on a hot coal, his eyes were almost out of their sockets and Frank cringed, thinking that he really needed to give Gerard some sort of explanation.

“Gee, remember the time when I saw you in the bathroom?”

“Frank,” Gerard interrupted immediately, his tone and his expression shifting. “I told you that it was...”

“Fine, I know” Frank cut him off. “You've said that a lot of times, but you've been acting weird and distant lately and I...” Frank paused in an attempt to reorder his thoughts. “And I want us to keep being friends,” he continued, “I don't want to lose your friendship, or Ray's or Mikey's, Gee I...” He stopped talking before the puzzled look that Gerard was giving him, it was clear that he wasn't getting it at all. Frank sighed, feeling frustrated.

“Look,” he said, “I've been thinking about you and about Danny Milano and I think that this is the only possible solution to our situation”.

“What?” Gerard's brow went high up on his forehead. “Frank, what kind of fucked up logic is that? And who the hell is Danny Milano?” he asked, bewildered.

“He was my best friend in high school,” Frank explained him.

“And he saw you jacking off?” Gerard frowned, still looking at Frank like if he was crazy.

“No,” Frank shook his head, “But I saw him naked once, after that he started acting weird like you did, but then he saw me naked too, and everything went back to normal because we were even, so the only logical conclusion I get from that is that, in order to restore our friendship, I have to make things even between us, so you have to watch me while I jerk off”.

Gerard stared at him, dazzled, but his expression softened gradually within a few moments.

“Okay,” he breathed out and Frank almost chocked.

“What?” he lifted his brow, startled. That answer took Frank aback because he knew that he would find some resistance coming from Gerard, but he didn't expect that he would agree so easily, after all.

“Do it, I'll watch,” Gerard said in a strangely calmed way. It kind of sounded like a command and his voice was a little hoarse, so Frank wasn't sure if he was okay with that or not, but he had already told Gerard what he was planning to do and he had agreed so there was no turning back now.

“Okay,” Frank exhaled, feeling nervous all of the sudden. He took his hands to his waist, shoved his thumbs in the waistband of his jeans and tugged them down a little. His erection had almost subsided because of the previous discussion he had had with Gerard, but he knew of a trick that might help him with that. He palmed his cock over the fabric of his briefs and started pinching it lightly with three fingers. That was a technique that he had learned from some educational Tantric sex video that he had once watched, mistaking it for porn. In the video there was a woman helping some guy to have an erection, and as soon as she started pinching his dick like that, the guy started getting hard. Surprisingly, that trick was working on Frank too, plus, having Gerard in front of him, avidly watching, was a very powerful incentive.

Gerard had sat on the edge of the bed again and was looking at him expectantly. All his attention was on him, his gaze fixed alternately on Frank's face and then down on his groin. Gerard's breathing was hitching, Frank could tell from the way that Gerard's chest was rising and falling beneath the material of his hoodie. He was gaping a little and his cheeks were slightly flushed. His expression reflected something like want, it was different from what he had seen on Gerard's face the time when he found him in the bathroom, but that was equally enticing.

Frank palmed and squeezed his already hard cock one last time before pulling down his underwear and letting his erection bob free. The gasp that Gerard let out at the sight of that made Frank look up. Their eyes locked and for Frank it was like if he was really looking at Gerard's eyes for the first time. Their gazes connected in such a way that revealed more than any combination of words could say at the time. The connection broke the moment that Frank slid one hand down and closed his fist around his cock. Gerard's eyes went down and he shifted a little on the bed as Frank started stroking himself slowly.

After that, Frank couldn't keep his eyes open for more than a couple of seconds because the feeling of his own hand, rubbing gently on his cock, was too good, but then he noticed one of Gerard's hands moving stealthily down to his own groin. Frank focused his gaze on him for a few seconds and saw that Gerard was as hard as he was. The line of his erection was pretty obvious, outlined by the stretched out fabric of his sweatpants.

“So, Gerard is really enjoying this”, Frank said to himself, and for some reason, the thought of Gerard enjoying this, wanting to see him like this, was really, really hot. He started stroking faster and, bit his lip to help a moan going out of his mouth.

“Frank, don't,” Gerard spoke, suddenly breaking the silence that had taken overtaken the room and that was only lessened by the quiet hiss of their ragged breathing and the slapping sound. “Do it slow,” he said, and this time Frank was sure, that was a command and for some reason, his words sent shivers down to his spine.

Frank pressed his lips together and nodded a little jerkily, then he took his right hand up to his mouth and collected some spit. The slick sensation of his own hand gliding smoothly along his shaft felt so good, really, really good and if he had been alone, he wouldn't had hesitated and would have accelerated the pace immediately, looking for the velocity and the right amount of friction that would sent him directly to his orgasm within a couple of minutes, but he wasn't alone and he wasn't doing that only for himself, so he had to respect the wishes of his audience.

He kept pumping slowly for a while, with his eyes closed and arching his back every time that his thumb passed over the head of his dick and rubbed the tip with a circular motion. Gerard's hisses got louder, he started panting blatantly and when Frank opened his eyes, he saw that Gerard was rubbing his own erection over his pants. Frank's hand  moved faster at the sight of that and soon, he was right at the edge.

“Gee, I...” Frank panted, his wrist starting to feel a little soared from the constant up and down movement of the last minutes, but he kept stroking fast, knowing that it would be over soon.

“Are you gonna come, Frankie,” Gerard asked him breathlessly.

“Yeah,” Frank said between gasps. He closed his eyes again and focus on the feeling of his slick hand and the pressure of his thumb right beneath the head of his dick, that was why the sudden sensation of the wet warmth of Gerard's mouth around his cock, totally took him aback. Gerard had kneeled down on the floor in front of him, had switched Frank's hand for his own and had caught the head of Frank's cock in his mouth, without any previous warning.

“Ah!” Frank let out a moan so loud that he was pretty sure that all the people in the building, and maybe in the neighborhood, was able to hear, but he didn't care, Gerard was doing dirty things to his dick and it felt like heaven. Frank clasped one hand in Gerard's shoulder and the other one in his hair, tugging hard some strands. Gerard was moving his fist up and down faster than Frank had done before and he started licking around the tip of his cock inside his mouth. Frank had never imagined Gerard's tongue doing that kind of things, but even if he had, he was sure that it wouldn't be as good in his imagination as it was then, in real life.

Gerard licked on Frank's cock one last time before releasing it, but he kept stroking eagerly and Frank came two seconds later. His whole body trembled with the aftershocks and he grabbed a tighter hold on Gerard's shoulders and hair to steady himself and avoid collapsing to the floor, but after a moment, he realized that he wasn't the one shaking anymore, it was Gerard, who at some point, during the whole licking and stroking thing, had slid one hand beneath his sweatpants and was jacking himself while he was still kneeling down on the floor. Frank barely had time to sit down next to him, push Gerard's hand away from his cock and start stroking, before Gerard came, slick and hot in Frank's hand.

They stayed there for a long moment, sitting on the floor with their eyes closed, listening at each other's ragged breathing going back to normal. Gerard's head was buried in Frank's neck, he had one arm around Frank's waist and the other one fondling idly at Frank's thigh.

“I'd thought of something like this happening,” Gerard suddenly whispered next to Frank's ear.

“Really?” Frank pulled back a little to look at Gerard's face, he didn't expect hearing that at all.

“Yeah, Frankie, I...” Gerard bit his lip and look at him a little sheepish.

“I really like you, you know,” he admitted.

“You like me?” Frank asked, wide eyed and feeling his heart pounding.

“Yeah,” Gerard breathed out. “I've been feeling like this for a while now, actually”.

“You have?” Frank stared at him with his brow raised and looking into his mind for any signs of Gerard liking him that maybe he  didn't recognize before, but no, he didn't remember anything. “Then why you didn't say anything,” Frank said, frowning a little.

“Well, I only realized recently and plus you..." Gerard's gaze went down for just a second, "You never seemed interested,” Gerard explained.

“I never seemed interested?” Frank repeated, his voice going high with bewilderment, because either Gerard was more oblivious than Frank had thought that he was, or Frank's supposed straightforward attempts of flirting were actually complete useless. “But I was,” Frank said, a small smile tugging at his mouth as he realized how stupid they both had been.

“Yeah?” Gerard asked him, grinning.

“Yeah, I really like you Gee”. He said and this time he totally saw it coming, Gerard leaned in, lips parted and eyes heavy. Frank's eyes fell close and he leaned too; he was so ready to be kissed by Gerard but then he remembered something that prevented their lips to actually press together.

“Wait,” he said suddenly, startling Gerard. “If you like me, then why were you acting so weird after I saw you in the bathroom,” Frank asked, trying to make sense out of that whole ridiculous situation.

“Because I...” Gerard faltered. “Okay,” he sighed. “This is embarrassing, but... I was thinking about you as I was... You know...” He made a demonstrative gesture with his hand, and seriously, how could Gerard be embarrassed after what they just had done to each other dicks? Frank thought.

“You were thinking about me?” He asked, feeling vaguely flattered.

“Yeah, I wasn't at first,” Gerard shrugged and then started speaking faster, “I wasn't even planning on jerking off that night, but then I went to the bathroom to pee and my dick was already out and I was a little tipsy and the bottle of massage oil was there and...”

“You used the massage oil to rub one out ?” Frank interrupted, because he didn't know that Gerard was giving it alternative uses.

Gerard nodded and that certainly explained the shiny, slippery look in his cock that night. “But, now that I think about it,” Gerard said pensively, “It was your fault, you made me associate the massage oil with sex”. Frank's brow furrowed. “How did I do that?” he asked, bemused, because he was sure that he didn't have the power to turn seemingly innocent stuff, like massage oil, into masturbation aids.

“Remember the time when you asked me to give you a massage?” Gerard said, and Frank had asked him to give him massages lots of times, every time that his back and shoulders ached actually, but he was sure that Gerard was talking about that specific time when he used that oil on him. Gerard had found it at some _aromatherapy-feng shui-new age_ store at the mall and he had insisted on using it on Frank.

“It has lavander and tea tree essential oils,” Gerard had said, while reading the tag on the bottle, “That will get rid of the crick immediately”.

Frank wasn't sure at first, but his shoulders and back were killing him so he agreed, but first he took his T shirt off because that was one of his favorite Ts and he didn't want any lavender and tea three stains on it.

“I remember,” Frank replied, not fully understanding the connection yet.

“Well,” Gerard bit his lip, “You were on my bed shirtless and I was rubbing on your... Um...” He chewed on his lip some more, “I was rubbing on your tattoos and you were making those noises and...” Frank opened wide eyes. He had totally been moaning while Gerard was giving him the massage, but he was so relaxed, Gerard's hands had felt so warm, soothingly rubbing on his skin and Frank hadn't thought about it as something sexual at all, but apparently Gerard had and he used the memory of that to rub one out in the bathroom, so maybe Frank wasn't the only perv at the house.

“After you caught me jerking off I felt... I don't know...” Gerard shrugged, “It felt weird being around you knowing that I was thinking about you the whole time and that you were not even interested plus, you looked pretty disturbed because of it”.

Frank dropped his gaze and considered the whole situation for a moment. “I guess I was,” he chuckled and Gerard grinned back at him.

“So,” Frank breathed out, “Since we talked and we saw each other jerking off... Are we okay now?” He asked, still a little unsure.

“Yeah,” Gerard's grin went wider. “I think that you can call it even,” he replied after a moment, and Frank barely heard that because all his attention was focused in the way that Gerard's lips moved as he talked.

Frank really, really wanted to kiss him, so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and feel free to comment :)


End file.
